Muppets kissing humans
Instances in which Muppets have kissed humans, and vice versa. See also: Kissing Muppets. 4930-SMOOCH.png| Kiss Paula Abdul and Rizzo.jpg| MT-206-PaulaAbdulKissesBunsen,Beaker,Bobo&Clifford.jpg| Kiss-CakenAlba.jpg| Kiss_pepe_jason_alexander.jpg| Kiss-MissPiggy&PeterAlexander-(1977).png| Allen elmo kiss.JPG| Kiss_Kermit_Kirstie_Alley.jpg| JulieOnSesame-JulieBigBirdKiss.jpg| JulieOnSesame-JulieCookieKiss.jpg| Kiss Elmo Christina Applegate.jpg| ApplegatePiggy.jpg| Kiss-Ashanti.jpg| PiggyCharlesAznavourKiss.jpg| Catherine Bach Toys R' Us Children Fund.jpg| Baez_oscar.JPG| Kiss_Linda_Barnard_Kermit.jpg| kiss - Gina and Count 2546.jpg| Gina kiss Elmo visit doctor.jpg| Kiss-2960.jpg| Kiss Gina Elmo archive footage Stars and Street Forever.jpg| Kissing_Roseanne_Barr.jpg| ESPN-SportsNation-MichelleBeadle&Kermit-Kiss-(2014-03-07).png| Kiss Amanda Beard Bunsen.jpg| Kiss Dani Behr Kermit Gonzo.jpg| Harrybelafonte.jpg| Kiss_marisa_piggy.jpg| Kiss-TomBergeron-AbbyCadabby-(2012-11-15).jpg| Kiss Big Bird watcher.jpg| Blackner_kiss.jpg| WWE-Raw-Kiss-Kermit-KellyKelly-(2011-10-31).png| Kermit kiss Tom.jpg| Bloombergkiss.jpg| Kiss-MOMI-Piggy&Bloomberg-(2013-05-21).png| Kiss Andrea Bocelli Elmo.jpg| TheJonathanRossShow-Kiss-Piggy&HughBonneville-(2012-01-25).jpg| kiss Linda Elmo 20 Counting.jpg| Kiss Jackie Brambles Kermit.jpg| Kiss-susanbrookes.jpg| Kiss-EmmaBunton&Kermit.jpg| Bushyelmo.jpg| Jenna Bush kiss Big Bird.jpg| 2425-Kiss.jpg| Dyan quongo kiss.jpg| HDIF-Kiss02.jpg| Kiss-LeslieCarrara-Rudolph&Gladys.jpg| kiss Leslie Abby.jpg| Kiss-Carroll.jpg| Kiss Johnny Carson Piggy July 12 1984.jpg| Lynda_scooter_kiss.jpg| Johnny cash and miss piggy.jpg| Kiss channing link.jpg| 3244-Beso.jpg| Kristin Chenoweth and Elmo.jpg| kiss Maksim Chmerkovskiy Miss Piggy.jpg| kiss Christina Cindrich and Kermit.jpg| Kiss_Elmo_Clinton.png| Kiss_Rosita_Clinton.jpg| Kiss_Oscar_Hillary_Clinton.jpg| Close&Oscar.jpg| Glenn Close 2003 gala.jpg| Judy Collins kisses Kermit Songwriters Hall of Fame.jpg| Kiss-kellytulisa.jpg| Abbyjoan.jpg| Kiss Joan Ganz Cooney May 29 2013.jpg| Kiss Ximena Despierta America.jpg| Kiss-Ismael.png| Kiss-Mando.png| Kiss Katie Couric and The Count.jpg| Courickiss.jpg| Motown5.jpg| Kiss--Elmo&Katie.png| PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg| Curry_kiss.jpg| Kiss-mileyanimal.jpg| Kiss beaker mac davis.jpg| Kiss-elmo-warwickdavis.jpg| Dawson.JPG| DawsonKiss.jpg| Kissing ellen kermit.jpg| EllenDegeneresKissingOscar-2017-01-10.png| Lea DeLaria Kermit June 4 2015.jpg| 2614zf.jpg| 2head.A3.jpg| Kiss Luis chicken 4507.jpg| Kiss Dom DeLuise Piggy.jpg| Denirokiss.JPG| AChristmasTogether-PiggyKissesJohnDenver.jpg| PleasureCompany18.jpg| Kiss denver piggy xmas together promo.jpg| kiss Laura Dern Kermit.jpg| Kiss Phyllis Diller Rowlf.jpg| Kiss-MelissaDiMarco.jpg| Kiss-Dion.jpg| Kiss-Jenny&Kermit.jpg| kiss Fran Drescher Elmo.jpg| Kiss hilda sandy duncan.jpg| Elton&MissPiggy-(2014).png| Kiss Barbara Eden Herry.jpg| Kermit kissing Susan Egan.JPG| Electra.JPG| Kiss Jenna Elfman and Kermit.jpg| Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 7.48.43 PM.png| Elmopalooza Kiss_Elmo_Gloria_Estefan.jpg| Kiss Elmo Edie Falco.jpg| Kiss-MiaFarrow.jpg| kiss Feist Kermit.jpg| Kiss-Fiest.jpg| File:Kiss Tina Fey Kermit outtake.gif| DasHerbstfestDerTräume-HeleneFischer-BertKiss-(2013-10-12).png| DasHerbstfestDerTräume-HeleneFischer-ErnieKiss-(2013-10-12).png| Kiss_hobo_joe_whatnot.jpg| Lady gaga kermit.jpg| Kiss gaga kermit holiday.jpg| Kiss Teri Garr Oscar.jpg| Kiss_Elmo_Roberta_Flack.jpg| Kiss-VinceGill-piggy.jpg| Kiss Whoopi Clifford.jpg| Kiss_kami_whoopi.jpg| Whoopieaziboelmo.jpg| Elmo_kiss_whoopi.jpg| Whoopi Kiss The View May 21 2008.jpg| Kiss Whoopi Pepe.jpg| SelenaGomezKissKermit.jpg| kiss Jacque Gonzales Pepe.jpg| Kiss_piggy_John_Goodman.jpg| kiss Piggy Topher Grace.jpg| Kiss Denyce Graves Elmo.jpg| Kiss joel grey whatnot.jpg| Kiss-KathyGriffin.jpg| TheMuppets-S01E02-MissPiggy&JoshGroban-Kiss.png| Today-TamronHall&Kermit-Kiss-(2014-03-19).jpg| TheFantasticMissPiggyShow-GH-Kissfest.png| Kiss_Piggy_George_Hamilton.jpg| Kiss-Hamilton.jpg| BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&JohnHamm.png| kiss Chelsea Handler and Piggy.jpg| TheMuppets-S01E08-Kiss-Scooter&ChelseaHandler.png| Debbie_kissing_mulch.jpg| Kiss_Kermit_Samantha_Harris.jpg| PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg| Kiss_Kermit_Goldie_Hawn.jpg| Sambala Oct 30 1994 benefit.jpg| TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-Kiss-Kermit&TippiHedren-(2002-11-15).jpg| kiss Florence Henderson Kermit.jpg| Kiss_kermit_florence_henderson.jpg| Kiss_Oscar_Cheryl_Henson.jpg| BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&TomHiddleston.png| BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&JonahHill.png| Kiss gonzo bob hope.jpg| Kiss-TheBobHopeAllStarChristmasComedySpecial-(1977-12-19).png| Kiss fozzie lena horne.jpg| LenaGroverKiss.jpg| Kiss Blotch Krassman.jpg| DancingWithTheStars-PiggyKissingDerekHough-(2015-09-28).png| PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg| UK-TV-KermitKiss.png| John Inman (3).png| Kiss-Al_Jarreau.jpg| Kiss Katherine Jenkins and Kermit.jpg| TMS-214-PiggyEltonJohnKiss.jpg| Kiss Ulrika Jonsson kermit.jpg| Kiss Mindy Kaling Gonzo.jpg| kiss Kermit and Adriana Karembeu.jpg| VH1Kiss.png| VerleihungDerGoldenenKamera-Kiss-HapeKerkeling&MissPiggy-(2012-02-04).jpg| AGTChampions - Heidi 2.jpg| Kiss-Chris.png| Kiss-AmeliaKuhhart&Mehmet-Sesamstrasse-(2007).png| Blake Lively SNL.jpg| Heatherlocklear-kiss-beaker.gif| Juanes.jpg| SE-Kiss.jpg| HDIF-Kiss01.jpg| Kiss-dannykaye&piggy.jpg| ToriKellyKiss.jpg| Kiss-Countdown Alicia Keys.jpg| TMS-301-PiggyKrisKristoffersonKiss.jpg| Image:Kiss-marimoon.jpg| Kiss Nacion ESPN.jpg| Kiss kd lang cow.jpg| File:Kiss Queen Latifah Kermit.jpg| Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1997-10-17).jpg| Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1998-01-01).jpg| Kiss_Piggy_Lauer_2002.jpg| Piggylauer2007a.jpg| Lauerelmokiss.jpg| Kiss-lindalavin-piggy.jpg| kiss Beaker 2009 Webbys.jpg| Evangeline Lilly and Oscar.jpg| UnsereGeschichte-AlsDieSesamstraßeNachDeutschlandKam-STL-Kiss.png| Sesamstrasse-Folge1566-Samson&Lilo-PieKiss.jpg| Kiss_piggy_rich_little.jpg| kiss Susan Grover 0827.jpg| Kiss-evaelmo.jpg| Demibeaker.jpg| Kiss Cynthia Loyst Piggy.jpg| MT-211-AndieMacDowellKermitKiss.jpg| kiss Kermit Natalie Maines.jpg| File:Kiss Melissa Manchester and a bull.jpg| Kiss-GroverMaria.jpg| Big Bird Maria kiss 0673.jpg| 0915 kiss Kermit Maria.jpg| 1258g.jpg| Kiss Maria Big Bird 1316.jpg| Kiss-1316.jpg| Kiss-2424.jpg| Kiss_maria_big_bird_snuffy.jpg| AbelardoKissing.jpg| Constance Marks 2011 Sundance fest.jpg| Kiss-Diesperta.jpg| Kiss_Oscar_Marlee_Matlin.jpg| TheBachelorette Kermit.jpg| Kiss Trevor McDonald Piggy.jpg| Reba McEntire kiss Elmo.jpg| Kiss-Prince-Bob.jpg| PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg| elmomedinakiss.jpg| Princessmelora.jpg| Maria Menounos and Kermit The Frog.JPG| KissAttack-MissPiggy&MichaelMichalsky-(2012).jpg| Bettemidler.jpg| Kylieker.jpg| Kiss Maia Mitchell Kermit.jpg| Kiss-MissPiggy&TheMiz-TributeToTheTroops-(2012-12-19).png| Kiss piggy roger moore.jpg| Roger Moore open mouth kiss Piggy.jpg| Kiss-MonaLisa.jpg| February 2004 Sophie Monk and Ollie.jpg| Kiss_Kermit_Natalie_Morales.jpg| Kiss rita moreno bar patron.jpg| JayePSmooch.jpg| kiss Bobby Moynihan and Miss Piggy.jpg| Kiss-Pops.jpg| Vlcsnap-2016-11-03-05h33m58s391.png| Kiss-AnneM.jpg| TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-OllyMurs&MissPiggy.jpg| OllyMurs-MissPiggy-Kiss.jpg| Kiss Jim Nabors and Piggy.jpg| Kissing-Beaker-PetraNemcova.jpg| Kiss Piggy Rudolf Nureyev.jpg| kiss Michelle Obama Abby Cadabby.jpg| Kermit kisses Michelle Obama.jpg| Soledad O'Brien 2008 gala.jpg| Kiss elmo rosie sesame set.jpg| Kiss Piggy Reinout Oerlemans.jpg| O'Neill_Kiss.jpg| Kiss_elmo_gordon_emergency_psa.jpg| Kiss-Ozzy&MissPiggy-(1994).jpg| Sharonoz.jpg| MarieOsmond-BigBird--Kiss.jpg| Kiss-marieosmond.jpg| SAT.1-Frühstücksfernsehen-Kiss-Kermit&SimonePanteleit-(2012-01-20).jpg| Kiss-parkinson.jpg| kiss doc sprocket 108.jpg| GP-Kiss02.jpg| Kiss-robinBernadettePeters.jpg| Kiss Bernadette Peters Kermit Tonight Show 1979.jpg| Kiss bear regis xmas eve.jpg| Kiss Regis Piggy 1996.jpg| RegisPiggyKiss.jpg| Kiss_Harry_Piekema.jpg| Kiss amy poehler elmo.jpg| WWE-Raw-Kiss-Piggy-Hornswoggle-(2011-10-31).png| Kiss-PropertyBrothers&CookieMonster-(2018).jpg| Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg| Kiss prowse closing.jpg| TV-Total-Elmo-StefanRaab-Kiss2(2015-10-05).png| Traver Rains and Richie Rich and piggy.JPG| Kiss Jean-Pierre Rampal and Piggy.jpg| Kiss-ENews-Giuliana&Elmo.jpg| Danrather.jpg| Jordanreddout-RobinKiss.jpg| Kiss Helen Reddy Sopwith.jpg| Kiss Lynn Redgrave Kermit.jpg| Kiss-Library.png| kiss Olivia Telly ep2005.jpg| Kiss - Chris Reeve & Piggy.jpg| LEANN-RIMES-MISS-PIGGY.jpg| Hamiltonpiggyritter.jpg| TheFantasticMissPiggyShow-JR-Kissfest01.png| TheFantasticMissPiggyShow-JR-Kissfest02.png| Kiss Julia Roberts Two-Headed.jpg| Kiss-smokey.jpg| Gina Rodriguez kiss Elmo.jpg| Kiss-ChristineRomans.jpg| MaggieRogers-Kiss.gif| Qvc mally roncal gonzo hypnotism 2.jpg| Kermit_linda_kiss.jpg| 523-22.jpg| TheJonathanRossShow-Kiss-Piggy&JonathanRoss-(2012-01-25).png| KerriKiss.png| KerriKiss02.jpg| kiss Buffy Fred Cripple Creek.jpg| TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-Kermit&GeorgiaSalpa.jpg| Salenger-Grover1.jpg| Salenger-Oscar.jpg| Kiss-Sandler.jpg| Diane_Sawyer_kiss.jpg| kiss Leo Sayer Piggy Tonight Show.jpg| Kiss-LeviElmo.jpg| Joel_Kill.jpg| Smothsonian-Kiss-Sam&WillardScott.jpg| Nell Scovell - Snowths.jpg| TF1-MuppetsTV-1.02-ElieSemoun-KermitKiss.jpg| Sherri Shepherd 24 Oct 2011.jpg| Kiss brooke shields kermit tms-live.jpg| LateNightWithJimmyFallon-MartinShort&Piggy-Kiss-(2011-11-16).png| Shalom19l.jpg| Aliciasilverstone-genesisawards.jpg| Kiss Kermit Emma Slater DwtS Oct 2017.png| BenFoldsFive-Kiss-RobertSledgeGoboFraggle.png| Kiss-GoboFraggle&BritishReporter.png| 11093098_702193439889212_217473653_n.jpg| Brendasongkermitkiss.jpg| Kiss-chefbrendasong.jpg| Kiss Lara Spencer Pepe.jpg| Kiss Spinney Emmys 2006.jpg| Debi kiss Big Bird Mr Rogers set.jpg| Kiss jean stapleton kermit.jpg| Kiss Jean Stapleton and Fozzie.jpg| Kiss Connie Stevens Fozzie.jpg| Kiss-elisastecca.jpg| Sesamstrasse-WortDesTages-JuliaStinshoff-Freundschaft.png| kiss Lindsey Stirling Kermit.jpg| Qvc amy pepe kiss.jpg| Kiss George Stroumboulopoulos Piggy.jpg| Quentin_Tarantinokiss.jpg| DisneyParksChristmasDayParade-Kiss-BellaThorne&Kermit&Zendaya-(2011).jpg| Kiss-LilyTomlin.jpg| Tutu_kiss.jpg| Kiss Twiggy Hillbilly.jpg| Kiss big bird uggams.jpg| FuseNews-KatieVanBuren&Floyd-Kiss-(2014-03-20).png| FuseNews-KatieVanBuren&DrTeeth-Kiss-(2014-03-20).png| Kiss piggy Dick Van Dyke.jpg| Kiss Amy van Gilder and Fozzie.jpg| Monique.jpg| Kiss ben vereen hilda.jpg| Kiss-Leela.jpg| Viera-kiss-Linny.jpg| Kiss-Vieira.jpg| Fozzie_nancy_kiss.jpg| Babswalter.JPG| Kiss_doglion_warren.jpg| Kiss_link_warren.jpg| Eskimo kiss - Raquel Welch & Fozzie.jpg| Kiss - Raquel Welch & Scooter.jpg| Ming-Na Wen kiss.jpg| Vivienne Westwood kiss Miss Piggy.jpg| Betty_White_the_Red_Hot_Momma.JPG| TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-VanessaWhite&Kermit.jpg| Kiss Olivia Wilde Elmo.jpg| Kiss andy williams piggy.jpg| Kiss piggy Robbie Williams.jpg| Williams_kiss.jpg| Elmo_WendyWilliamsKiss.jpg| Oprah_elmo_400.jpg| Mos oprah kiss.jpg| Henry Winkler and Jim Henson.jpg| Winkler Kiss.jpg| NeoParadise-Kiss-Joko&Piggy-(2012-01-26).png| __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Valentine's Day Category:Galleries